warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Operación: Falso beneficio
center La Operación: Falso beneficio es un evento que comenzó aproximadamente en la . Durante el evento, el Tenno debe sabotear los planes de Nef Anyo para enriquecer su riqueza y financiar la producción de los robots de asalto Bursa. El evento duró del sábado 25 de abril de 2015 al miércoles 29 de abril de 2015 en PC y del viernes 5 de junio de 2015 al viernes 12 de junio de 2015 tanto en PS4 como en Xbox One. Que necesitas hacer *Players will need to purchase Void Offerings from the Mercado, and equip it in a Gear slot in order to attract a Bursa. The Void Offerings come in three tiers; Humilde ( 1.000), Faithful (10.000 ) y Apasionada (100.000 ). Ofrenda humilde del Vacío.png|Ofrenda humilde del Vacío Ofrenda fiel del Vacío.png|Ofrenda fiel del Vacío Ofrenda apasionada del Vacío.png|Ofrenda apasionada del Vacío **Regardless of Offering tier, the chance to spawn a Bursa is affected by how many players have a Void Offering in their gear, with a guaranteed Bursa spawn if all 4 players in a Escuadrón have a Void Offering equipped. *Players will have to select a Corpus mission whose level range is at least level 15 to hunt down a Bursa. Players can choose lower-level missions, but the chance to spawn a Bursa will be reduced. *Once the mission begins, players will have to locate the Bursa and find a way to incapacitate it. This can be achieved through repeatedly attacking the Bursa in ways that would normally cause Derribo, such as procs or certain Warframe abilities. *Once the Bursa has been incapacitated, the rear panel of the Bursa can be Pirateado. This will cause it to enter "Account Transfer" status. While the Bursa will usually become complacent upon doing so, losing its shields and a large portion of its health in the process, it will occasionally re-enter combat mode throughout the transfer. *Players can get close to the Bursa to increases the funds transfer (even if some of them do not have Offerings), as does the number of players who are within transfer radius. At least one player must be near to Bursa to transfer funds. *Enemy reinforcements matching the level of the Bursa will constantly spawn, even in Exterminio missions, and attempt to attack both you and the Bursa. If the Bursa takes too much damage (either from the players or from the reinforcements) it will cancel the transaction and flee, taking your Offering(s) with it. *When the Funds Transfer is complete, the Bursa will enter a "Verifying Funds" status. Players must destroy the Bursa before the verification stage is complete though be warned; the Bursa will resume attacking players and have its health and shields restored. **If the players destroy the Bursa before the Verification stage is completed, their respective Offerings will be refunded along with bonus Credits. **If the Bursa completes the verification before it is destroyed, it will verify the funds as fake. This will cancel the transfer and your Offerings will be lost. What You Need To Know *The tier of your Offering will affect how long the transfer will take, along with how long the verification will last, but higher tiers will increase the credit reward if the mission is successful. *All Squad members will automatically have their Void Offerings consumed from their Gear regardless if the Bursa completes the verification or not. **If the Bursa flees during the transfer stage, all players will have their Offering converted into an equivalent amount of credits. *Bursa level increases incrementally with the player's score - a higher score will see more powerful Bursas. Scoring *The score reward per mission is determined by how quickly you destroy the Bursa during the verification stage, and the level of Bursa encountered. **Though the level of the Bursa affects the score awarded at the end of the mission, it is unknown as to how it affects it. *It starts at 100 points, and one point is lost for each percent of verification completed. For example, if you kill the Bursa at 10% verification, you will be awarded 90 event points upon completing the mission. *Credit rewards are based on the type of offering the player has: the base is a reimbursement. **The additional credits awarded are based on the verification percentage at the time of the Bursa's destruction multiplied by the base offering: if the Bursa was destroyed at 8% verification it will yield the player's offering plus an 8% bonus. Do note, however, that maximizing credits means minimizing mission score. *The total Event score is determined per run, with each run adding to the total score. Offering type has no effect on the event score - carrying Ofrenda humilde del Vacíos gives the same score as Ofrenda apasionada del Vacíos. Recompensas Puntuación del Clan: Los tres clanes principales de cada nivel recibirán estatuas de oro, plata y bronce. Los jugadores pueden verificar su lugar en el Evento en las tablas de clasificación de Falso Beneficio de Warframe o compararse directamente con sus amigos y compañeros de escuadrón en Squads Placement. Tips *For fastest completion, use only Ofrenda humilde del Vacíos for quicker transfers. Be warned that this'll also hasten the verification process, reducing the amount of time available to kill the Bursas. *The stunning attack must hit a damageable part of the Bursa. Hitting the riot shields from the front will not work, nor will hitting the legs or its gun work. For best chance of success, target the rear of the walker. *Any Warframe may have a chance to stun the Bursa using either of the following: **Melee ground slam **Slide kick (Jump Kick) *Ember's Acelerante can be very effective in stunlocking a Bursa. *Volt's Sacudida ability will only work when aimed at the back of the Bursa. Escudo eléctrico works very well in deflecting the Bursa's missile barrages, and is a must for higher-level encounters. *Loki's array of skills are highly useful against Bursas; Señuelo redirects the Bursa's attacks toward it to prevent players from being attacked, Intercambio can be used to reposition the Bursa to a more ideal location to limit its movement, and Desarme radial has the effect of stunning the Bursa, which opens up its console to be hacked, though it will not be disarmed. *Weapons with high status chance that specialize in and/or are modded for pure damage can be used to stun Bursas easily. Weapons like the Amphis which initiate proc on command can also be used to accomplish the same effect. *An easy way of dealing with Bursas is using Nova with maxed fuerza de habilidades. This greatly slows down their attack and shield regeneration speed, allowing safer approach for stunning and reducing their damage output while transferring funds. Impregnación molecular also greatly slows the Bursa's recovery time, movement speed, and attack speed, making it easier to approach and stay near. *Trinity's, Fuente de vida y Vampiro de energía will not enable the hacking panel. **However Enlace can stun the Bursa if it uses a stunning ability while under its effects. *Frost's Globo de nieve shielding will block the missiles, however their formidable blast radius will cover the entirety of the inside, meaning it is useless for avoiding damage. However, it will block proxies' gunfire and slow the Bursa's movement to prevent quick pre-verification escapes. **Globo refrigerante works on the Bursa, freezing it and preventing it from moving/attacking. The freeze effect can be increased through duration mods. *Vauban's Bastilla has a reduced duration when cast on a Bursa, though a Bursa will be stunned upon landing on the ground if launched by Minador. *Hydroid can use Resaca to stun the Bursa. Masa de tentáculos also works well at defending it from proxies. *As the Bursas remain hostile before, during and after the credit transference process, your Compañeros (Centinelas y Kubrows) will try to kill them if they are equipped with attack precepts. As such, it's advised to unequip their weapons before running the event, or avoid bringing them altogether to prevent unplanned destruction of the Bursas. **In Sentinels' case, equipping Fuga de refrigerante is encouraged, as it will help in slowing the Bursas. Also, both Guardián and Santuario are almost necessary for high-level encounters as enemies and the Bursa will quickly down teammates. *A helpful tactic when facing Bursas in a Nave Corpus map is to bait them into a room with breakable Cristal reforzado and forcing a decompression: this will lock down the room and prevent enemy reinforcements from getting through, isolating the Bursa and making it easier to deal with. However be aware that it will continue to attack you and that you will take damage. **Alternatively, allow enemies to run for the alarm panels in rooms and activate them. This works on any Corpus tileset. *Mesa's Galería de tiro ability can be used to jam (Note: Not stun) the Bursas. Though the Bursa's shockwave will usually have time between Shooting galleries to knock down the player. *Nyx's Absorber is very useful against high-level Bursas, as it can easily tank damage while dealing very little in return due to the massive armor and health values of the walkers at such levels. *Zephyr's Turbulencia is essential for high-level Bursas due to the non-hitscan projectiles of most Corpus weapons and the Bursa's attacks. Be aware, however, that Tripulante de Élites's Rifle de flujos, Halieto Sanguijuela leeches, Halieto Extenuador bombs, y MOAs cañón eléctrico' weapons are not affected and as such a Zephyr should prioritize them over other enemies. *The Phage's innate punch through seems to damage the Bursa's back directly, making it an effective weapon for dispatching it during verification stage. Trivia *The name of this event is a play on the term "false prophet" (reflecting Nef Anyo's bogus claims of being the Void's hand-picked prophet), and both Anyo's attempts to swindle the Origin System at large as well as the Tenno counter-scamming his scheme. *Nef Anyo's scam is effectively a Ponzi scheme, where Anyo encourages unaware people to give offerings to the Void with the promise of repaying them, whilst secretly pocketing the money for himself. *''Bursa'' is a Latin word for "purse", which easily refers to the Bursas being used to transfer (and apparently, carry) funds for Nef Anyo. *The Bursas as a whole are the last of the winning fan entries from the Enemies Of The Tenno Contest to be implemented in-game, designed by player Volkovyi (who is also known by the name Liger Inuzuka), where it was originally referred to as the Riot MOAWarframe Forums Enemy Corpus Submissions. **In an interviewEnemies Of The Tenno: Corpus Submission Winner And Interview conducted by Digital Extremes, Volkovyi explained that one of the chief inspirations of the Bursa/Riot MOA was the Grad from the 2013 video game Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance. Like the Bursa, the Grad is a bipedal, heavily-armed robot with armor plates attached to robotic arms, which the Grad could manipulate to switch from a fully mobile assault unit to a well-defended, semi-mobile bunker and back. References de:Operation Falscher Profit en:Operation: False Profit